1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Due to developments in information technology, the market for display devices has continued to expand, and the use of display devices such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma display panel (PDP) displays has increased. In recent years, the user demand for flexible displays has also grown, and research is continuing to be conducted for flexible displays. Flexible displays require not only display panels, but also transparent windows disposed over the display panels, to be flexible. For this, flexible displays use polymer-based windows, instead of glass windows that are commonly used in typical display devices.